Dante's Little Sister
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/N: Shaya Donovan was adopted when she was 14 by a one Olivia Falconeri. This is what happens when Dante's little sister comes to visit Port Chuckles. -No Lante (not that I have anything against it) -AJ Quartermaine Alive and same age as Shaya -AJ not Michael's daddy (hence the age decrease)
1. Chapter 1

Dante's Little Sister

A/N: Shaya Donovan was adopted when she was 14 by a one Olivia Falconeri. This is what happens when Dante's little sister comes to visit Port Chuckles.

-No Lante (not that I have anything against it)

-AJ Quartermaine Alive and same age as Shaya

-AJ not Michael's daddy (hence the age decrease)

-Michael was the product of Tony and Carly

-Michael was raised by Jason until Carly Married Jax

-NO CARSON! NO NO NO!(spose I should tell you how I really feel huh? Lol)

PCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Bensonhurst, NY-

Shaya Donovan, A good catholic girl despite her Irish upbringing had grown up (somewhat) with Dante Falconeri, in fact when her parents died in an "Accident" on her 14th birthday she was taken in and adopted by Dante's mother Olivia, so yes they became brother and sister.

The pale skinned, redhead didn't necessarily fit in with the usual suspects in Bensonhurst but if she needed to be loud, brash and Falconeri-like boy could she do it. She was a few years younger than Dante having been born in 1990-But while there were 6 years between Shaya and Dante he had always treated her as equal and not a baby.

The two had met when she was 10, a then 16 year old Dante had saved her life when a man tried to grab her off the street. The teen and some of his friends had jumped the guy to get him away from her and when he ran, Dante broke off from his friends who continued the chase and went to check on her, after that Dante had become her protector and big brother figure. 4 years later Dante&amp; Olivia saved her from cps when they took her in. yes, Dante was still living with his mom at 20, more out of necessity than anything else. He was still going to the academy. Shaya had loved essentially being Dante's sister. The Falconeri family loved her and had accepted her as their own from day one. Olivia despite how much she loved her son, had wanted a little girl at some point. She just got that little girl in the form of a teenager instead of a baby..And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Port Charles-

Shaya Donovan-Falconeri hadn't heard from her mother or brother in a couple of months…of course that was a two way street she could have called them too. But now she was free from her bastard boyfriend Tommy Coletti and all she needed was her mom to hold her. She drove slowly through town until she came across the MetroCourt hotel knowing that Olivia would still be there the redhead parked and headed inside. She looked around shocked at her surroundings and murmured a soft "Snazzy place" before she headed over to Reception.

She cleared her throat and spoke softly "Um…Hi!" A pretty blonde woman spun around and smiled "Hi! Welcome to the MetroCourt. Do you need a room?" The girl smiled and shook her head "No Actually I'm looking for my mother." Carly noticed everything especially the fact that this girl not only seemed scared but refused to look her in the face "Alright. Well who's your mother Miss?" The girl glanced up and smiled "Falconeri. Shaya Falconeri. My mother is Olivia. She works here..Or she did last I heard." The blonde smiled "Olivia's up in the restaurant. Hold on I'll take you up." She then waved a passing staff member and got them to handle the desk

As they walked toward the restaurant Carly looked to her "Olivia never mentioned that she had a daughter." Shaya shrugged "I asked her and Dante not to talk about me. Plus we don't talk to often…I uh have a busy life." Carly nodded but didn't dispute her claims though she knew that Dante and Olivia were very close. When they reached the entrance Carly smiled and motioned to her "She's in there." The red head took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face and prayed that her make up covered the bruises on her. Carly had watched her a moment before walking away and pulling out her cell phone. Shaya walked up behind Olivia and grinned "Who's the best Ma in the world?" The older woman gasped and squealed "Oh My God! Shaya Honey! What are you doing here?" she pulled the girl into a tight embrace and frowned pulling away when the girl winced "Shaya, you're hurt! What happened?" the girl sighed "Tommy got mad…I shouldn't have…" Olivia stopped her "No! Shaya No! Don't you do that! This is not your fault. Tommy is a bastard for doing this to you. You come stay in Port Charles where it's safe. You let Mama take care of you honey. And that bastard can't get to you." Olivia growled "just you wait until Dante finds out!" Shaya sighed "Ma, Please, Dante doesn't have to protect me anymore. He's a grown man with a career."

As if on cue she heard a voice "Doesn't mean I won't protect my kid sister." Shaya chuckled "Dante, how'd you know I was here?" the detective chuckled "I'll give you three guesses, the first two don't count." Olivia had to laugh she immediately knew who had called her son "Carly called you?" the young man nodded and gently hugged Shaya "yeah she was concerned that she knew nothing about my sister" The cop in Dante roared when he saw the swelling and a bad makeup job to cover bruises "Coletti's handy work?" Olivia nodded "Yeah. But she's going to stay in town with us where she can be safe." Dante nodded "Good. And if he shows up….I'll kill him." Olivia sighed and rubbed her son's back gently "honey, you're a cop. Just tell Sonny about Tommy. He'll kill him." Shaya groaned just wanting to change the subject "How about dinner? I haven't had ma's gravy in forever! Oh! Or Cannoli. Something Ma! Please!" Olivia chuckled and kissed the girl's cheek "there's plenty of time for me to fatten you up with my cooking, tonight my kids any I are going to have dinner here." Olivia found them a clear decent table and did all of the ordering for the table. She was ecstatic that she had both of her kids in the same place for the first time in years. Dante looked over at Shaya "You singing much these days?" She shook her head "No, but I think I might start again." Olivia grinned "I should introduce you to Ned Ashton. He knows talent and you got it in spades honey!" Shaya's green eyes widened "You mean…Eddie Maine!? Ma! You know Eddie Maine?" the older woman chuckled and nodded "He's a dear friend. Oh! The nurses ball is coming up, you should perform. Ned will definitely be there." The girl perked a brow "What's this nurses ball thing about?"

The three sat for hours eating and drinking wine, finally Olivia had explained the nurses ball to her and Shaya agreed wholeheartedly to perform it was for a good cause afterall.


End file.
